Safe in My Arms
by ThomasLight
Summary: A young girl helps out a young boy after a coma. He is frightened by what the real world offers, but she offers him a greater hope. Pokeshipping, AshxMisty
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, and gals, how are you doing? This is ThomasLight and I am here to write another Pokémon Coma story. I love writing these stories, especially the number of several scenarios that exists. This one is different, as though this one, there is romance. Pokeshipping romance.

Also this will have Christian theme. So just a warning, if for some reason you this offends you in any matter, turn back now.

Before I begin, just wanted to thank you EchidnaPower, for being my beta reader. Also thanking God for saving me. So for without further ado, let's begin.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, it is own by the Game Freak company along with Nintendo.

Chapter 1: Awake

In the hospital of Viridian City, a number of patients, both humans and Pokémon alike, go in and out each day. Every hour patients would enter and exit, and would either get to witness the miracle of life, or the bitterness of death. However on the fourth floor in the east wing, is an area dedicated solely for coma patients. In one particular room, a young teenage girl was sitting in a chair next to a young teenage boy, unconscious in his bed.

The young teenage girl with near shoulder length red hair, sea green eyes, wearing a baby blue long sleeved shirt and blue capri pants, was reading the Bible. She took a moment to glance at the young man and smiled a little before reading on. Who knew that God would use a tragic incident to change her life forever, along with the fact that she was slowly starting to care more for him each day. She looked back once more and smoothed the side of the unresponsive boy's hair. She then looked at the calendar on the side of the table and smiled as a few tears began to leak from her eyes. "Happy third Anniversary Ash. I know you'll wake up one day. I just hope that it might be today, if not then it will be in God's time and will when you do."

She remembered how it all began. She was running after Ash after he stole her bike. A storm was coming out of nowhere and she decided to hide underneath the trees. She ran from tree to tree trying to avoid the rain, when suddenly lightning struck the ground and a blinding yellow light flashed around the whole surrounding area. She kept moving until the storm finally subsided as the rain became nothing more than a slight drizzle. When she finally reached the area that the lightning had struck, she was shocked at what she saw.

There was a large number of Spearow on the ground, literally fried to death, as she scanned the area further she saw her bike lying on the ground, or rather what was left of it, there was also a Pikachu with partly burnt fur next to the charred remains of her bike. And a few feet away from the Pikachu, was the young boy who had stolen her bike, completely knocked out.

She rushed over to check on him and she found a large cut on the side of his head, and his heartbeat was very faint. She began shouting for help, trying her best to assure the young boy that everything would be alright. She kept shouting until someone saw them on the side of the road, and once that person came over and saw what had happened, he called the ambulance and police.

To this day, police and researchers alike, are still in disbelief at what happened. A single Pokémon had taken out an innumerable amount of Spearow, but at the cost of its own life. Misty was questioned over what happened, during that time she learned that the Pikachu had died from the lightning strike. She had always assumed electric-type Pokémon could withstand an electrically-based assault; however, after some research on her part, she learned that the lightning strike that had struck Pikachu was too powerful for it to handle, effectively killing it. The Pikachu did a noble deed in protecting its trainer, but at the cost of its life. More questions and comments from the police left Misty exhausted.

She soon met the boy's mother who near heartbreak over the situation. She loved her son dearly and wanted to make sure he would be alright, but the doctors told her he was suffering from a coma. She told the doctors that she would willing to help in any way to help him wake up and make sure he was healthy. Misty found the boy's mother to be very lovable and kind. However, her husband, or rather, her near ex-husband was a different story.

Terry Ketchum was a cold man. He couldn't have cared less about his son's safety or what had happened to him. In fact he began to blame his son for everything, from his coma to even his very existence. He even suggested pulling the plug on his son's life support and ending his life. His wife refuted that idea completely. Misty would sometimes hear how he was happy without the boy, that he resented the fact he existed at all. Why the boy's mother stayed with her husband was a mystery. He called Ash an accident, which shocked her. After hearing another argument between Delia and Terry, the hospital staff insisted Terry's visits be cut short. Clearly it was for the best.

About a year into Ash's coma, Misty's gym duties began suffering, she decided to resign and allow someone else to take over. Once she did, she battled on the side to earn money to help out and such, but she wanted to do more. She began to think of other ways to help out Ash in any way she could, but nothing really came to mind…that is until about six months later, when her life changed even more.

She met a deacon who was praying over Ash and found what he was doing somewhat comforting. She asked what religion he was and was surprised to find that he didn't consider himself to be in any religion. He said he was in a relationship with God, with Jesus. Misty was confused by this, she didn't have any idea what the deacon was talking about, and told him that she always thought that Arceus was "God".

It was then the deacon began to explain the truth about Arceus. Apparently Arceus was merely a Pokémon that was in charge of watching over the world, like a sort of guardian angel. But it was God who charged Arceus with that job. The truth of the matter was that God sent His son to Earth to save humanity from themselves over 2000 years ago. Jesus's purpose was to come to Earth and save humanity, and during His time on Earth he taught about giving forgiveness and loving those who were hated or ridiculed; he also taught that humans should have respect for God and what He stood for. When men went into the temple and turned it into a place to merely do business, He toppled over tables in rage and set things straight. But one day Jesus was betrayed by one of His disciples, and he was arrested and beaten for no reason. Jesus had never done anything wrong, yet He was punished anyway. The people sentenced Jesus to death on a cross, simply for speaking the truth about God and Himself.

From above, Arceus saw all these things happening and wept for Jesus, but he was comforted by God telling him that everything would be alright, as it was all part of His plan to save humanity from the consequences of their sins. Sure enough, three days later, Jesus rose from the dead and things changed forever. When Jesus ascended back up to Heaven after 40 more days on Earth, Arceus was placed as a guardian to watch over humanity along with many of God's other angels, which he does to this day.

Misty was stunned by what she'd heard, and once the story was over, the deacon smiled and left the room. Misty decided she wanted to learn more God and Jesus, and so she purchased a Bible and began to learn more about the history of God through His Word. The more she read, the more she realized she had a greater purpose in life and hope that things would eventually change for the better. With that in mind, Misty happily accepted Christ into her heart as her Savior. She began receiving donations to help Ash. She also continued to battle, but she now also entered in small tournaments and asked charities to help out Delia.

Ash's mother was pleasantly surprised by the help Misty was giving her and Ash, and gratefully accepted her charity. Delia for her part continued to do her best to help out her son, she would visit every day and night and caress Ash's hair and give whispers of encouragement. Misty also kept visiting, confident in God's plan and hoping that that plan involved Ash's awakening.

_Within the coma_

Ash was facing his last opponent, who for some reason had nothing but Legendary Pokémon; however, the young trainer was prepared for anything, in fact he was actually winning with a 3 to 1 advantage.

"Please bring out your last Pokémon." The referee instructed Ash's opponent.

The trainer, whose face was obscured from his cloak, took out his final Pokéball and tossed it. When the Pokémon appeared, Ash's jaw dropped. A stag like creature, nearly white as ivory with a gold halo on the abdominal area, stood tall and proud.

Arceus.

Ash knew he was in trouble. It would be an impossible task…but he wouldn't give up. He decided to command his Sceptile to use ExtremeSpeed…but to his horror he discovered that he suddenly wasn't able to talk. Instead he was forced to watch his Sceptile go down incredibly fast. He saw the referee talking but his voice was muffled. Ash had no clue didn't know what was going on. He then felt his hand move by itself and call out his next Pokémon. A Greninja came out of the Pokéball and stood still awaiting orders, but he still couldn't command it, as he watched his second Pokémon go down just as fast as Sceptile.

He looked around the stadium and noticed the lack of people, there was no one. No Serena, no Clemont, no Bonnie. Ash suddenly felt scared, there was something seriously wrong about this situation. Suddenly he saw his Pikachu getting ready to face Arceus. He knew what was about to happen, and he didn't want to watch it.

"Stop!" He finally found his voice, "Please stop this." He fell to his knees, he didn't want to see Pikachu get hurt facing off against an unbeatable opponent.

"Glad to see you're listening," his opponent suddenly said, "You've gone on long enough Ash. Time for you to learn the truth of all this."

Ash looked up and saw the man was approaching him. "Where's Serena?"

The man kneeled down to look Ash in the eyes, "Serena isn't here Ash. Clemont and Bonnie aren't here either. There's no one here. You might try to deny what I'm about to tell you, but hear me out."

Ash nodded and waited for his opponent to continue.

"Ash, all of this is a dream." He said, "But not just a dream, it's a coma induced dream."

The young trainer gawked at him, did this guy have a screw loose or something? "What are you talking about?"

The man sighed, "Ash, don't you find it a little strange that every Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny you've ever met look exactly the same?"

"They're all related to each other." Ash pointed out.

The man shook his head, "The odds of that are highly unlikely Ash. You know that deep down. You use them as a safety."

"Alright, let's assume all this is a dream, what about my journey?"

"Figments of places you've read in books that you want to go to and meet new people from there."

Ash for some reason knew that was partly true, but he refused to believe what he was being told and shook his head.

But the simply continued, "How about Team Rocket? We both know how violent those criminals really are, but your imagination has made them seem incompetent."

Ash, once more, knew the man had pointed out another flaw, and he suddenly felt his head beginning to hurt a little…maybe denying this man's words really was pointless.

"What about your father?"

Ash's heart nearly stopped. His memory of his father was coming to him, slowly. The abuse and name calling he now remembered was enough to make him flinch. "Why?" his voice cracked, "Why'd you have to bring him into this?"

"To remind you that Giovanni and your father are two different people, even though they may share some of the same qualities. You know that better than anyone Ash."

The man's face suddenly became known with the hood of the cloak being off and Ash noticed that he looked a lot like him. The only difference being that his hair wasn't quite as wild and untamed and his face seemed a few years older than his own as it seemed more chiseled and less child-like.

"You see Ash, I am you…the real you…the one who's currently in a coma." The older Ash said, "I tried to warn you about all of this, but you always denied it in your subconscious. I tried to use Paul as a last resort, but even that failed in the end."

Ash knew that Paul was one of the only people that had ever given him a real challenge and demonstrated a training philosophy like no one else he'd ever "met".

"I don't want to leave." Ash whimpered. "I hate the real world. It's evil."

"This fantasy world is even worse Ash. It gives you a false sense of security about everything. This journey was meant to make you stronger and wiser than you were when you started. You have matured Ash."

The young Ash was nearly brought to tears, when he suddenly felt an embrace from his older self.

"Ash, you're frightened about something aren't you? And it isn't your parents or what the real world has to offer is it?"

Ash shook his head as tears began to leak from his eyes. "Misty." He whimpered.

"Ah yes." the older man smiled sadly, "Of all of your friends, she lasted in your memories longer than the others. She was the only one that you kept thinking about all the time. You're worried about her, and you're worried that she might have found someone special."

Ash nodded an affirmative.

The older man thought for a moment before replying, "We can't be sure how she really is until we wake up and find out. Why don't we Ash?"

Ash looked at him, "How?"

"First you must let go. Let go of all of this Ash. Let go of your worries and fantasies. Be free of them. Then I will merge with you, and we'll become one."

Ash closed his eyes and began to concentrate on his true memories as a young boy. He desired to be the best, to make his mother proud, to be different from his mother, to see the world. He began to let go of his fantasy world. Then he began to feel pain, first in his head, then the rest of his body. Then he felt as if his body was rising into the air, faster and faster until…sudden darkness. Ash tried opening his eyes slowly, and after his eyes adjusted to the light, he noticed that he was actually looking up at a roof with lights on it.

_Back in the real world_

Having heard a noise coming from the bed, Misty laid her Bible down and was shocked to find that Ash's eyes were open and he was apparently trying to figure out where he was. She immediately rushed over to him in joy.

Ash noticed a person was coming up to him, he looked over to the person and was pleasantly surprised. He had never seen a girl this beautiful before, and yet she seemed vaguely familiar to him somehow. Her red-orange hair nearly reaching her shoulders, her sea-green eyes…and her smile. He had never seen such a beautiful smile. He thought maybe he was dead and this woman was an angel. He tried to speak, but all that came out was an incoherent mumble, "ugg...ugghh…"

The young woman, smiling and nearly in tears, spoke up, "It's okay Ash, you're awake." She said tenderly.

So he really was awake then. Now he just wanted to know who she was.

"I know you don't remember me, but my name's Misty. I found you after the storm ended, I'm gonna call a doctor in here." Misty pressed a red button that was on the side of the bed.

Ash was surprised. This beautiful young woman was Misty? How long had he been asleep? He needed to know. "M...mi...mist…" he managed to rasp out.

She looked at Ash, surprised that he wanted to speak. "Yes Ash. Misty." She began to caress his hair, then his face.

He liked how he was touching her. A gentle touch that he immediately decided he couldn't get enough of. Suddenly the doctors came in and began to work on him, maybe the real world wasn't so bad after all.

To be continued…

A/N: Well the very first chapter and I covered a lot. Now this won't update the once a week like Awakening Chronicles. This one will update at any chance that I could get. Now leave a review what you think and no flames please.

Ephesians 5:14: For anything that becomes visible is light. Therefore it says, "Awake, O sleeper, and arise from the dead, and Christ will shine on you."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, how's it going? Well guys, here is the second chapter of this story. I would like to say thanks for checking this story out. I know that the update is slow on this story, but please bear in mind that I have another story working, Awakening Chronicles: Kanto. I will do what I can to update this story the best that I can.

Before I start, just wanted to once again thanks to Echidna for helping me out. So now without further ado, let us continue.

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Pokémon.

Chapter 2: Knowing Each Other

"Hello and welcome to today's 11 AM news, I am Harrison Solo and here are today's headlines!" the middle aged news anchor turned to his left and continued, "In today's surprising news, the young teenager named Ash Ketchum has finally woken up after three years of being in a coma. We have a reporter just outside the Viridian Hospital for more details, so take it away, Julie Hart. Julie?"

Outside of the hospital, a young brunette woman with a grey suit was preparing to give her report. "Thanks Harrison. Just yesterday, the doctors informed us that the young teenager Ash Ketchum has awoken from his three year coma. For those who aren't familiar with the story, Ash was beginning his journey when he was attacked by a flock of Spearow. It was then his starter Pokémon, which happened to be a Pikachu, unleashed a vicious Thunder attack that stopped the Spearow's attack. In the process however, the starter Pokémon died immediately after using it, and the trainer himself was put into a coma after suffering a hard blow to the head. We will give you an update on his condition once we know more."

Ash was being fed some lime-green gelatin by Misty and was doing his best to enjoy the meal, but in the back of his mind, he really just wanted to leave. Unfortunately, he'd learned from his doctor that he had to regain his strength before he could go out and resume any normal, everyday, activities. At first he wasn't happy about it, and he struggled to express it due to his stuttering which he'd learned was due to years of little to no brain activity over the past few years. But there was one thing he was enjoying, and it was the young redheaded girl who was taking care of him, so it wasn't all that bad.

He smiled at Misty before opening his mouth for another bite. The young girl didn't mind helping him, she was happy he was awake with some energy. She wished he was fully recovered of course, but some things required time, and she would take advantage of that time. She was in some manner, Ash's unofficial nurse, and she really liked the thought of that. As Ash finally swallowed the last of the gelatin, she placed the dish onto a side table and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

It was then Ash made an attempt to move, but unfortunately he failed rather miserably. "M-m-m...Misty..."

She looked at the young man, "Yes?"

"C-c-could...I...hold….hand?"

She flushed a little at the timid request, but she obliged and took a gentle grasp of Ash's left hand. "How's that?"

Once he had her hand in his, he struggled to stroke it with his thumb so he could get a nice feel for it. He'd learned just that morning how Misty was the one who'd look after him from time to time while his mother went to work, and he was very grateful. "Feels...n-n-nice."

"Thanks Ash." she said with a giggle, "So what are you going to do once you're fully recovered?"

Ash thought about it for a moment, he wanted to try again, but wasn't sure what starter he would receive this time around. "I... want t-to try ag-gain."

Misty nodded, she figured that'd be his answer.

"I...want..to...be t-the best..."

"I know Ash, I know."

They looked at each other fondly for a moment, just holding hands and enjoying each other's presence. Finally the redhead broke the silence, "So...was there anything you wanted to know about me?"

Ash actually did have a few questions about his unofficial nurse, "H-h-how c-c-c-ome you're...not a g-gym leader?"

She looked down for a moment as she circled her thumb on his hand before looking back up at him, "I quit Ash, just so I could help you out."

This shocked him, "Wh-why?"

"My gym leader duties were difficult. I wanted to help out in a better way." she answered, "I'm trying to battle other trainers, it's faster raising money that way."

"Oh...what d-do you l-l-l-like to do?"

"Oh, swim around the pool, take care of Pokémon, and I like relaxing near Cerulean Lake where I can watch the sunrise and sunset. I also going out to eat." she smirked down at him, "Why, would like to go on a date with me, Ash?"

The young man blushed at what she said as he tried to think of the right words to respond to that, "I…w-w-ouldn't...mind." He then felt her hugging him.

"You're such a sweet guy Ash."

Normally Ash was shy about affection, but this display of it he didn't mind, the hug was so nice, warm and soft. He soon found himself falling asleep as he let out a yawn.

"Aww...is Ash sleepy?" she teased.

Ash nodded slightly, still relaxing in her embrace.

"Get some rest Ash, we have plenty of time to get to know each other."

A week later...

He was just starting to be able to move his hands again; he knew it was going to be a process, considering that his muscles required exercise to build their strength back up after years of inactivity. His legs were also getting back into shape, although he'd wince whenever he moved them. But as he went through his physical therapy, Misty was always there encouraging him, and that certainly helped. It was right after another therapy session which had completely exhausted his legs that he saw the redheaded girl sitting by his side with the same book she'd always had with her, one thing was for sure, his curiosity was getting the best of him. "Misty?"

"Hmm?"

"What's...written...in that book?"

Misty was surprised by Ash's question, he'd never shown any sort of interest in her Bible before, "Want me to read you something?"

He nodded.

She knew just which book of the Bible to read him. She opened to the book of Matthew and began reading the story of a young girl who'd been chosen by God to bring the Messiah to the world to save mankind from themselves. As she continued reading all the way from Jesus's birth to his sermon on the mount where he taught on what kind of people would be blessed and why. She eventually stopped at Chapter 6 as Ash appeared to be falling asleep.

"Thanks...Misty." Ash smiled wearily.

"You're welcome." She replied.

As he drifted into sleep, the young girl began to smooth his hair to the side. She cared for him deeply and hoped that she would be able to read him more stories from Matthew. There was still a greater message of being strong and courageous, and of redemption that needed to be told. All she could do for now though was read chapter after chapter and hope it would reach Ash's heart in a deeper way. As she noticed that the sun was setting, she got up and kissed Ash softly on his forehead before leaving the room.

As the weeks went by, Ash still had a hard time moving his legs. The doctor kept telling Ash to work on it, since it was a such a good sign he could feel his legs at all. He pointed out that in time, he would be able to walk around. Misty had come over and after his therapy session, she'd once again opened her book and continued reading to him from where she'd left off at Chapter 6. Ash was surprised by the idea of hate itself being equivalent to murder, how looking at women lustfully could count as adultery. How you were supposed to love the person that despised you, and help them out when it was needed. "Why would he say that, Misty?" He questioned.

Misty thought for a moment before answering, "This was a time when there was hatred and tension. Imagine the Romans and Jews and how they despised each other; Romans treating the Jewish people or Israelites as second citizens, while even their own Jewish people turned on each other. You see, Jesus wanted to show what love was like and how to handle things, so he stressed the idea of loving your enemies to try and get the hostile Israelites to change their ways."

"Oh...well it seems kinda hard to like someone like that." Ash responded.

"Is there someone in your life that is like that, Ash?"

Ash felt a little nervous, that someone immediately came to mind...it was his own father. He did not like him at all. His father, treating him badly. He honestly wondered how he could ever love someone like that. "I do...I just don't want to talk about it" he finally said hesitantly.

"I understand, let's continue."

As she read on, the young trainer felt a feeling of guilt slowly welling up inside of him. He wanted to believe he wasn't doing anything wrong by hating his father, yet deep in his heart he knew the truth.

Misty stopped at Chapter 12 when it looked like Ash was ready to sleep, when suddenly his mother came into the room. "Hello Ash, how are you?"

He smiled, "I'm good mom, how's work?"

She sighed for a moment, "It was a hard day. However, it was for a good cause." He nodded as Misty got up to leave, but Delia stopped her for a moment. "Thank you for taking care of my son."

She waved it off, "It was nothing. I enjoy his company."

"That's good, you take care of yourself." She hugged the young girl.

"You too." With that, Misty left.

As Delia sat on the edge of the bed, she directed her attention to her son, "So what do you want to talk about?"

Ash began to think for a moment, and then something he'd been wondering about came to mind. "Mom, where's Pikachu?"

To be continued….

A/N Yep another chapter more. It seems that it is slow his healing process, but it is getting there. Things will be tough for him in the next handful of chapter, but will essentially will make him grow stronger. So now please leave a review and no flames. Take care.

Pokeshipping thoughts: Out of all the moment, Misty had the closest to say how she felt. It could of been perfect on the Orange Islands. Think about it, the sunsets on the beach, two people. I mean sure, Ash was 11 on that time, but he could learn.

Proverbs 27:9 :The heartfelt counsel of a friend is as sweet as perfume and incense


	3. Chapter 3

Hello and welcome to another chapter of Safe in my Arms. First I would like to give a big apology for the long delays. I had to move to a new place and problems jumped into the start. However, things are calming down for now. My partner was busy, and I was too so it held up, but hope the wait was worth it. I would like to give thanks to God for the inspiring idea of writing this story itself and the people who have been reading. Now that is being said, let us continue with the story.

Disclaimer: Never owned Pokémon at all.

Chapter 3: Sacrifice

Delia was hesitant to tell Ash what had happened to Pikachu, at this point in his recovery it would only make things worse. This topic was nearly taboo to tell him at the point of him recovering, as this would break his heart and cause other kinds of problems. She was trying to find some way to tell him that wouldn't make things worse.

"Are you okay, mom?" Ash asked.

She looked at her son, who was sitting upright with the support of the bed. She felt her heart twinge. She knew she'd have to tell him the truth, if only there were a way to do it gently.

"Well sweetie...let me sit down for a moment." Delia replied.

The young teenager nodded and let her take a seat. He noticed how his mom seemed very hesitant to tell him about Pikachu, which was odd.

Delia sighed, "Well...I honestly don't want to tell you this."

Ash raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"What I'm about to tell you...it won't be pleasant." She shook her head despondently.

Ash felt a knot in his stomach.

"When we found you Ash, we found Pikachu not far off...but, something bad happened to him."

Ash lowered his head and squeezed his eyes shut. "Please, no." he whispered.

"I'm so sorry Ash, but Pikachu died."

Ash began to sob for the loss of his starter Pokémon. How could this happen to his buddy? Why him? Pikachu had actually sacrificed himself for him. Ash then found himself being held by Delia as he wept.

"Shh...let it out Ash." she said soothingly.

"He didn't do anything wrong. He saved me. Why him? Why?"

Delia didn't know what to say to comfort her only son. All she could do was hold him for as long as he needed, giving him words of comfort as he grieved. Eventually, she felt her son stop heaving with his heavy sobs, and found that he had exhausted himself and fallen asleep. She was grateful he was asleep now, but she knew the next day would be very difficult for the young man. 'There must be a way to help him...maybe Misty is the answer.'

The next day, Misty arrived at the hospital with some take out for Ash and herself. She reached the room and found Ash sitting up with a frown on his face. She pondered what happened as she placed the food near the drawers and went over to him.  
"What's wrong Ash?"

A few tears fell from his eyes. "My Pikachu died…" he whimpered.

Misty frowned sympathetically and wrapped his arms around him.

Ash's mourning over Pikachu picked up right where it left off the day before as thoughts of his best friend sacrificing his life for him flooded his mind. He could remember his adventures with him in his coma world. He pondered, while recovering what would've happened if his Pikachu in the real would have been like his coma one.

"Ash. Look at me." He pulled away from her embrace and looked into her sea-colored eyes as she held his face in her hands. "He cared for you. He was willing to do everything to make sure you came out okay. Pokémon are willing to protect their trainers from danger, in exchange for the kindness and care they show them. I'm sure he was happy that he was able to save you, and I know someone else who did something very similar; sacrificing Himself for all of us, to save us from ourselves."

Ash began to think about what Misty had just told him and realized how true she was. He can never fault how true friends will always do what is right and Pikachu was being that friend. He started getting lost in Misty's eyes. He liked her eyes, so caring and calm. He smiled at her. "Thanks Misty. For being there for me."

She nodded and handed him his meal. They sat there together, just eating their meals in comfortable silence. Ash didn't swallow his food whole anymore, his eating habits had mellowed some and he was able to actually enjoy the savory flavors of the noodles and beef. He took a moment to glance up at the redhead and noted her thoughtful expression. "What are you thinking about, Misty?"

Misty swallowed before answering. "Just thinking about this battle I have coming up, gotta figure out how to win, that's all."

"Hope you win, Misty."

She smiled. "Thanks." she then set her leftovers aside and pulled out her Bible. "So are you ready to hear some more?"

Ash nodded and listened to her read some more from the Book of Matthew. He was surprised by some of the miracles she read about. He also noticed a pattern in the stories. Most of them either involved being selfless or had some other meaning behind them. The teen actually enjoyed moral stories, they tended to bring lessons in life that he could comprehend.

Misty had to stop a few times so Ash could bathe or have a therapy session, but during that time she did her own personal study until he returned.

She had just reached Chapter 21 with Ash when she noticed how late it had gotten. She sighed as she knew she would have to leave him for a few days.

Meanwhile Ash was rather pleased that he was able to move his leg a little bit and he smiled to himself. It vanished when he noticed the small frown on Misty's face. "What's wrong?"

"I gotta go, and I'll be gone a few days. Sorry Ash."

He nodded and waved it off with an understanding smile. "I understand. Do what you gotta do, Misty."

She smiled and kissed his forehead, earning Ash a small blush. "Take care Ash. See you in a few days." Misty left, leaving the young teenager to ponder what had just happened.

Two days passed, and Ash asked Delia if she could bring a photo album. She brought it and began to take a look at the pictures inside with him. He smiled sadly as the memories came rushing back to him, one in particular was a picture of him while he was learning from Professor Oak; he had received an A+ for his Project on Magnemite during the Professor's old summer camp. He then stared longingly and sighed at a picture of Serena and himself. He'd had a crush on Serena ever since they'd become close friends. He then remembered how she had to move elsewhere, but they did stay in touch from time to time. That gave him an idea, maybe he could call her and see if they could meet up.

And just maybe, in time, start a relationship.

He noticed his mother was sitting on a chair, writing up a few papers. "Mom, do you know Serena's number?"

Delia eyes widened a bit, she hadn't expected Ash to remember her. "Of course, dear. Are you going to call her?"

"Yeah that would be great."

Delia pulled out a notebook where she kept all her phone numbers and wrote it down on a scrap paper for him, and Ash placed himself in a wheelchair and rolled out to go and make the call.

To be continued...

A/N: I know it's short, but needed to reach on this point. I must admit, that I never expected to put time on this, but I am happy about it. Now please, leave a review and no flames. Hope to see you guys next time.

Ash's intelligence: If it were a coma theory, I would say Ash is an intelligent young boy. I mean, creating a society how it functions, unethical organizations that thrive to rule the world in various means, and a large knowledge of Pokémon that exists. His vast mind that is able to understand the process of cloning and Pokémon that exists is astounding. I must of assumed that Ash would be a prodigy as a child, like Matilda or Miles 'Tails' Prower, who understand the concept of things and would built it himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, here we are another chapter more.

First off, I wanted to apologize for the long delay. To explain it, I had to move two times between October and January. It was a tough time to me, but I thank God for helping getting through the impossible task. Plus, I have a new job now, it's simple but interesting.

I know some of you are wondering, why is Ash jumping into Serena and has a crush on Misty? Well it will be explained this chapter and believe me...it will be well a life lesson. Believe me, I read cases like this and decided to write this up. Now here we go.

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokémon

Chapter 4: Double Edge

When Ash woke up the next day, his mind immediately began racing with excitement in anticipation of the phone call he was going to make, and the more he thought about it, the further Ash went down memory lane regarding his friendship with - and crush on - Serena.

They had both become friends when he saved her in the forest one day and he walked her back home. She was his first real friend and he remembered doing all sorts of things with her. They played tag, hide and seek, and just about any other game that could be imagined by a couple of young children. For Ash, Serena was a sort of escape from the reality he was forced to live in, and remembering the few games they played together as kids did an excellent job of that.

Not only that, Serena knew about all of the problems that he had in his life. She knew about the way his father treated him, and the reasons he would sometimes wind up staying over at her house. As they started growing up, he realized that his relationship with her had potential to become something greater as his feelings of friendship towards her were slowly evolving into feelings of affection, and he was determined to make sure he didn't turn into his father.

Then the coma happened...and he had no idea if she had visited him or not.

That was something that had occurred to him, where exactly was Serena that she had never bothered to visit him? She never even came by to see how he was doing after he woke up from his coma, let alone visit him while he was in it. As he pondered these things, his thoughts wandered to Misty. She was always nice to him, always attentive to his needs. She visited him whenever she got the chance and taught him what she learned from her Bible, and was there when he just needed a friend to talk to. He loved her smile...not to mention the kiss she had given him...at this point, Ash realized he had something of a conflict to deal with.

He needed to make the call. He needed to figure out where his feelings were really taking him, and what he needed to do about them. Just then, his mom walked into the room and smiled when she saw him.

"Oh you're awake!"

Ash nodded, "Do you have the number mom?"

She nodded back and handed him a small scrap of paper. "Want to use the cell phone?"

Ash shook his head, "I actually want to use the video phone. I've just got some unfinished business to take care of."

Delia's eyebrows raised in surprise at how serious her son was about this, whatever he needed to take care of had to be really important. She pushed the nearby wheelchair over to him and watched him slowly move from the bed to the chair, and soon he was wheeling himself over to the video phones.

Once Ash got there, he quickly dialed the number and waited for someone to answer. After a few moments, the screen lit up and there was Serena, and she had definitely changed.

Her long honey blonde hair had been cut and now was shoulder length. She was wearing a white blouse and was smiling. "Yvonne residence, Serena speaking."

Ash nearly choked when he saw her, so he took a deep breath before speaking. "Hey Serena, remember me?"

Serena tilted her head and looked at the young man for a moment, and her eyes lit up when she recognized him. "Ash?" he nodded at her, "Oh wow! It's good to hear from you, how are you?" the honey blonde asked.

Ash smiled a bit and shrugged. "Oh, recovering. Getting stronger and better each day."

She raised a puzzled eyebrow, "What do you mean recovering?"

Ash reeled back a little in shock. So she really didn't know. He began to tell her about how he went through a coma and had just woken up, also how it happened and his recovery progress so far.

Serena had her jaw dropped in disbelief as he told his story, and once he finished she looked for the right words to respond with. "Ash, before you went on your journey, I went to Hoenn. You already know how my mom is with her competition." He nodded at her, and so she continued. "Sorry for not knowing Ash. Too many things happened in my life. I'm glad that you're doing well."

Ash smiled widely...until...

"Serena, are you here?!"

Serena instantly beamed and moments later a young man with messy brown hair and brown eyes appeared on screen and sat next to the girl, kissing her lovingly on the lips.

Ash nearly dropped the phone in shock, clearly Serena had moved on from him. Surprisingly though, while it did hurt to an extent, he found that he wasn't nearly as bothered by it as he expected. He just took a deep breath and pasted on a smile as Serena turned her attention back to him.

"Oh Ash, I want you to meet my boyfriend Calem. Calem, this is my friend Ash from Pallet."

"Hey Ash! How are you?"

Ash hesitated, but he managed to get out a decent reply. "Oh good, good."

Serena smiled brightly at Calem before briefly turning her attention back to Ash. "Ash, I have to go now. Since you have my number, we can talk anytime. Okay?"

He nodded numbly and hung up on Serena and her boyfriend. Needless to say, Ash was stunned...but...maybe it was for the best. He wheeled himself to his room where his mom was waiting with some breakfast for both of them, and they ate it in silence.

To Delia's credit, she was nothing if not observant. She saw her son's change in demeanor and immediately recognized it as a symptom of a broken heart. "I'm sorry about Serena, Ash." she sighed sympathetically.

The old Ash probably would have denied that anything was wrong, but now he knew better. He frowned sadly at his mother and sighed forlornly, "I wish I hadn't called."

"Ash, people change. Sometimes changes are a good thing, sometimes they aren't, but you can't them stop you. You must make those changes too Ash, for the better." she caressed her son's cheek. "Besides...how do you feel about Misty?"

Ash knew he liked Misty. That much was simple. She had her own life to keep her busy, but she was there for him when he needed her and he was learning new things from her each day. He decided then and there that he would call her since she was coming back in two days...but he had a small problem.

"I like her, but I don't know what to do."

Delia smiled warmly, "Well...since you're strong enough to do this, here's what you do."

A few days later…

Misty finally got back from her trip, and she was glad that it was over so she could get back to Ash. To say she was excited would have been an understatement. She thought he was cute and he was clearly a great listener, and she couldn't wait until he recovered and would be able to walk around.

When she entered his room she gasped a bit, as Ash was standing there dressed up with black jeans and a button up blue shirt, holding flowers out to her.

"For you, Misty."

She flushed and took the flowers, bringing them close to her nose so she could take a sniff. "They're beautiful." she smiled softly.

Ash sighed with relief, "Thanks...so…w-would you like to go out on a….d-date with me?"

Misty looked up in shock and saw how nervous he seemed. She gave a reassuring smile and nodded at him. "I'd love to. Are you strong enough though?"

He answered her by slowly going over to his wheelchair and taking a seat, and he took a few seconds to breathe once he got there. Once he recovered, he looked up at her again, "Ready?"

She beamed and nodded again, and together they left the hospital and went outside into the fresh air that Ash took a deep breath of once he was out.

Luckily for the couple, there was a small restaurant about a mile away, and thanks to a generous donation (and several lessons in manners) from Delia, Ash was determined to make sure that he treated Misty right.

It didn't take long for them to be seated and get something to eat, and it also didn't take long for Ash to notice how radiant Misty looked. Maybe his heart really was in the right place, giving himself a chance to see how he really felt about her.

"So Ash, anything new going on?"

"Well, my doctor told me I'm a little ahead of schedule, and I should be able to walk a little bit soon."

She clapped a bit, "That's great! I can't wait for when you can walk around on your own."

He nodded, and then took a moment to just look at her. She truly was a marvel to behold. "Misty?"

"Yes, Ash?"

"Um….you look beautiful, like you always do."

She blushed a bit, "Thanks Ash, you look pretty good yourself."

He looked down and saw her hand laying on the table, and remembering what Delia had told him, he gently took her hand into his own and started stroking her knuckles with his thumb, which got her to blush a very deep red. "A-Ash..."

"M-Misty…I know it seems a bit forward, but I do like you. You've been there for me, you've always comforted me, always been kind to me, and teaching me things...and...I like you...Misty."

There it was, out in the open. He waited for a response as she seemed to be in shock, and he just hoped that whatever reaction she had would be a good one.

Misty leaned forward and cupped his face in her hands, looking or any sign of deception in his eyes. All she saw in those chocolate-brown of orbs of his was warmth and love that she had never seen before in any other person. She closed the distance between them and kissed Ash on the lips, internally giggling as she felt him j*** a little in surprise.

Ash was stunned of course, as this wasn't just a simple peck, oh no, this was something passionate that lit something inside of him...something warm and exciting. He could feel his heart rate going up by the second, and he leaned into the kiss and enjoyed the feeling his requited love brought.

As for Misty, her happiness had just gone through the roof. Ash was responding to her display of affection in a way that she never could have dreamed. She now knew that she loved him, she loved the innocence and purity of heart that he possessed, and those were traits that she had previously been convinced that simply didn't exist in normal human beings...and yet here they were, shining brightly through this young man who had just confessed his love for her.

As they separated themselves, she smiled and hugged him tightly. "I love you." she whispered into his ear.

"I love you too."

They paid for the meal, and they soon found themselves sitting on a bench in a small park, where Misty decided to finish reading the Book of Matthew to Ash. When she got to the part of Judas's betrayal of Jesus, Ash was shocked that a man who had seen all of the miracles Jesus had done and still could have betrayed him. When she got to the crucifixion, Ash was nearly in tears...and his mood turned completely around when she read how Jesus rose from the grave and conquered death.

For Ash, the parts that really got to him were the ones where Jesus said to His disciples that He would always be there for them, and "them" didn't just apply to His disciples. It applied to anyone who believed in Him...and as of now, Ash believed.

"Misty?"

"Yes Ash?"

"I believe in Him. Can you show me how to believe in Him more?"

She smiled and nodded. "Sure, but first you must confess your sins before we continue."

"Sins?"

"Yes, as in the bad things that you've done in your life, and you need to be willing to follow and have faith in Him...this isn't just entering into a religion, this is the start of your personal relationship with Jesus."

He nodded and understood, then he closed his eyes and began to pray out loud. "Dear Jesus, I know that I'm someone who's done a lot of bad things. I know that I shouldn't hate my dad or lie. Please forgive me for all of those things that I've done. I want to follow You and I want You to help become the man that you want me to become. I thank You, God for sending Jesus to save me. Thank you, Amen."

Somehow, after he opened his eyes, he felt a weight lift off of his shoulders that even he never realized he'd been carrying. Taking Misty's hand, he smiled lovingly at her. To say that he was thankful for having this amazing woman in his life would've been the understatement of the century. Talk about being blessed. "Thank you Misty..." he kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you."

To be continued….

A/N:Well what a surprise, right? This is something that I expected this chapter. Now the next chapter, well get ready for another dark moment. It will be great, so leave a review and hope you guys have a great day.

Also here is a bible verse: Galatians 5-1(NIV): It is for freedom that Christ has set us free. Stand firm, then, and do not let yourselves be burdened again by a yoke of slavery.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. We are back and we are nearing the end of the story. I know, some of you guys are surprised about the end of it all. The reason for that it's more of finally the big confrontation between Ash and his father.

Just warning you guys ahead, it isn't going to be an easy chapter considering that some of the subject is ugh. However, try to keep in mind that Ash changed for the better and will face this problem. Now here is the new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

Chapter 5: Closing a door and opening up a new one

Reading his new Bible was a lot easier when he could actually sit up in bed, which he was thankful that he now had the strength to do. He'd already learned a lot from his readings, especially regarding doing what was right. Sometimes he and Misty would read together and exchange things they'd learned.

Misty...he never would've imagined that his relationship with her would have grown so rapidly, whenever they had the chance they would go to the park or go out to eat somewhere. Every once in a while he would even attempt to draw something for her. Their love had blossomed and continued to grow stronger as time went by, and so did his own determination to walk with her and give his journey another try. That was his ultimate goal: Go on a journey, and do it with his Misty.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Two months later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash wheeled his way down the hall as quickly as he could manage, he had just done something incredible and he wanted to surprise his mom and Misty.

"You should've pulled the plug, Delia!"

He stopped the wheelchair in its tracks, almost falling out of it from the sudden stop. He knew that voice...but...it couldn't be!

"Stop saying that about our son!"

"Not my son! He's nothing but a useless, lazy child! He left you with all of these debts, and you still help that idiot around?!"

"Why are you calling your own son an idiot? He's a sweet and intelligent guy."

That was Misty, defending him. He felt stronger hearing her description of him, but he knew he was going to need help if he was going to put an end to this issue. He began to pray.

"You stay out of this! I don't know why you put up with him, knowing he can't walk anymore. He's useless to society and he'll always be useless as far as I'm concerned!"

Ash had heard enough. Steeling himself, he wheeled himself into the room and sat behind his father, who had failed to notice his arrival.

"Come on Delia, leave him to fend for himself."

"I won't do that." she shook her head.

"Why can't you understand he's worthless?! Mediocre grades, his childish fantasy of becoming a 'Pokémon Master', and now thanks to her," he glared at Misty, "He's become a religious fanatic?! He's weak!"

"Hello dad…"

The man turned around and saw his son sitting in a wheelchair about five feet away, looking up at him. But what he found shocking was the lack of any kind of fear or hatred in Ash's eyes. It was unsettling.

"I don't know what I ever did to you. I don't know why you treated me like I was nothing but a stranger..." He used his feet to move the foot stands of his chair out of the way. "All I ever heard from you was that 'I was never that great', I was 'mediocre', a 'useless child'...but I survived, and even with all that stuff you told me, I know that there's at least one thing I'm really good at doing."

Ash's father scoffed, "Yeah? And what's that?"

"Never giving up." Much to the shock of everyone, Ash got up under his own power and walked up to his father, standing tall as he got close to his face. "All I ever wanted from you was your approval. For you to love me and accept me. Yet for some unknown reason, you hate me...I could hate you back...but a true man will do this to you."

Ash lunged forward and hugged his father, who had been bracing himself for impact. He never saw an embrace of any sort coming his way, let alone what Ash said next. "I forgive you. I forgive you for your hatred towards me. Jesus tells us that we should forgive those that offend us. The world would say that I should hate you, should punch you, should throw you to the ground and spit on you for how you've treated me...but I won't do it. Why carry something like hate that holds you back...when you can move forward?"

Ash pulled back and looked his father dead in the eyes, "But dad, just because I forgive you, doesn't mean I'm forgetting what you've done. I can't trust you at all, so I don't want to see you near me or my mother again. So leave…"

All Richard could do was wonder what had just happened. This child...no, young man, did something he never could have seen coming, he stood up to him. He then looked at the woman he loved...or lusted anyway, and then back at his son...and looking at him suddenly made him feel sick. He wanted to offer a rebuttal, but he knew he'd lost after Ash's speech. He just wanted to punch his own son, to do something, anything, but he just couldn't.

He walked out without a word.

Both Delia and Misty went over and hugged Ash, and he held them tightly in his arms, savoring how much they loved him and their desire to be protective. "Thank You Jesus." Ash thought, "Thank You for helping me out, and for giving me these amazing people in my life."

xxxxxxxxxxxx Later that evening xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash couldn't have been happier, the doctors had informed him earlier that he would finally be out of the hospital by tomorrow, and he'd get to go back to his own room and continue gaining strength in the comfort of his own home.

"Ash…"

He looked over to the entrance of his room and saw Misty standing in the doorway, wearing a black blouse with a red skirt. "You can come in." he smiled at her.

She smiled back, and went and sat in the chair next to his bed, "Ash...I'm so proud of you, about how you handled your dad."

Ash's smile faded a bit, "To be honest, it wasn't easy for me. Having to deal with a father who despised you for years and then trying to forgive him..." he said thoughtfully, "And yet...it was simple."

Misty beamed at him, and she got up from the chair and laid down next to Ash in his bed, looking into his eyes with deep admiration radiating from her, which caused Ash to blush a bit, "You've grown up Ash. You did what was right and became the bigger man, like an adult is supposed to do. I'm so proud of you, and I'm so happy." She then kissed him on the cheek first, then she moved towards his lips.

Ash closed his eyes and savored the feeling of Misty's lips molding with his own, it just felt right to have her close to him like this. All he could think about at this point was how grateful he was to have such a great girl...no, woman, supporting him in his life. Holding her closer, Ash mentally thanked God over and over again for placing Misty in his life.

They parted for a moment, and Misty laid her head on his chest and promptly fell asleep right there, listening to the steady beat of her boyfriend's heart. Ash smiled tenderly and began absentmindedly stroking her hair as she slept, which got her to unconsciously snuggle closer. The young man felt tears welling up in his eyes as he watched her sleep, and then he looked up at the ceiling and began to whisper. "God, thanks for watching over me. Thank You for sending Your Son to teach us about what it really means to give forgiveness and love." He looked down at the slumbering young woman in his arms, "You sent me someone that not only became one of my best friends, but You gave me a way to hear Your message through her. Thanks for everything that You've done in my life and for blessing me with my first girlfriend. I thank You for a sweet and caring mother that watched over me no matter how hopeless it seemed...I thank You...well...for everything." He sobbed quietly and smiled to himself, reveling in the feeling of peace he'd recently been granted. He knew now he'd never be alone. He was safe.

Safe.

Just outside the door, Delia had heard Ash's faint prayer, and she found herself smiling and weeping herself, as she began praying herself. "Thank You for everything. Thank You for saving my son and changing him for the better." She went in and noticed Ash had fallen asleep with Misty sleeping next to him. Smiling softly, she covered both of them with the blanket, and kissed her son on the forehead and left the room without a word.

To be continued…

A/N: Well guys, one more chapter. The epilogue, the ending, el fin. It's sad though that I am ending this, but I feel it would be for the best. I loved putting this together and also for continuing writing this. So leave a review and see you guys later.

PokeShipping thought: I do wonder how it would of worked out with Ash and Misty in Kalos. This would of tested well on how Misty's feelings are for him. I mean, Serena is there and well….you guys get the idea. I would believe that she would start to find ways to tell him. Or try to figure things out. All I know is that it will never be known.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Epilogue

Hey guys, well this is it the last chapter. It has been fun dealing with this story. Though short, but something of a comfort that everyone needs. Now there is one other page I added, so check it out. Basically it is a Q&amp;A about this fan fiction, how it came about, and also thoughts on sequels and such.

So once again, thank you for giving a chance in this story and also thank you God for inspiring me to write this and also my beta reader, who has been helping me.

(Note from the Beta) - It has been my distinct pleasure and honor to be able to assist Thomas in his ambitious endeavor, I regret that I wasn't able to make things come out faster for him because of my own hectic schedule, as the message he's put out there is the most important message any individual can possibly receive. Thank you Thomas for going out of your way to write this story, and thank you God for sending Jesus down to us to save us from the consequences of our sin.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

Epilogue: A New Journey

Three months later

Ash stood in front of a tombstone. He brushed off some leaves and smiled sadly, getting down on one knee and admired the effort that someone put into creating this grave.

"Hey buddy. I woke up a few years later. I know it's odd that I'm speaking to you right now, although in my dreams you were alive and well. I suppose that's how things are now, reality."

He sighed for a moment, then looked at the design on the tombstone: the face of a smiling Pikachu.

"You protected me, just as I protected you. I wish the lightning didn't take you away from me, but I guess life's not always fair. I'm glad that you kept going in my dreams, knowing that you protected my innocence for as long as possible. Unfortunately, it also kept me from realizing that the illusion I was living in was not reality. But now, I've grown up and learned the truth."

He took out a Pokéball.

"Although I'll be starting my journey with a new Pokémon, you will always be my first. I will miss you…" tears began to form in the young man's eyes, some falling to the ground. "I suppose God had a purpose for all this, I did lose you, lost a father from the start and felt like I was lost, but God gave me something more. He gave me a great mother who stood by me, a beautiful girlfriend that is going on a journey with me, and salvation. Just as Jesus saved my soul, you saved my life. I will repay you by going on this journey and being the best."

He then reached into his backpack and pulled out one very special item, just for his one-time partner Pokémon: A bottle of ketchup, which he methodically placed in front of the tombstone before standing up with a sad sigh.

"Take care buddy. Goodbye."

He turned to leave and walked towards the small road nearby. His goodbye was painful, but in a way, it brought relief. He then saw  
Misty, also carrying a backpack with a sad smile on her face. When she noticed his tears, she went over to hold him in a comforting embrace.

Once she had her arms wrapped around him, he wasting no time in hugging her back. "Don't worry Ash, things will get better. Just don't give up."

Ash audibly inhaled and exhaled before answering, "I won't. So long as I have God, my mom, and you, nothing will stop me."

They pulled back and nodded at each other, then they took each other's hand and started walking down the road which would lead them to the first stage of their new journey, where yes, people die, they age; evil is on the road.

However, with their faith and determination, they will light up the road and give hope to others traveling on it. Having each other, is what counts more than anything else. Safe in each other's arms.

For Misty, she will guide him to be the very best.

For Ash, he will be the very best, like no one ever was.

The End

A/N:

There you go. So click on the next page to see the video on YouTube. It is actually the second time I made a video. So it will give my thought about it


	7. Video

Hey guys, here is the video. Also and thanks again, it's short but to the point. Add the dots and put it together

www youtube com / watch?v=cRJQWUbkQ9M


End file.
